


A very annoying not-speedster on my couch

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and the couch has a special connection, Bottom Barry, F/M, Len is a beloved mayor of Central City, Len would be fine with it, M/M, Top Len, if it weren't Len's couch that Barry was squatting on, not the Flash, or so he claims to be, the Kid Flash is protecting the city, this is what happens when Barry changed the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len Snart is a respected, slightly feared, beloved mayor of the Central City. There's a Kid Flash running around saving the city and everything's perfect, until one day comes a very annoying, very enigmatic Barry Allen crashing on his couch. There seems to be some kind of eternal, transcending connection between Barry and his couch that Len can't seem to break, and the more he learns about Barry Allen, the more Len feels like that there's more to the guy squatting on his couch than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock, Knock, Knock on the door

Len was happy with his life. He was a former hero and a current mayor of the Central City, a live and vibrant city which he ruled with general sense of humor with a hint of cold judgement.  
His city was no ordinary city, it had its resident hero, called the Kid Flash, a young man dressed in yellow suits and a mask who ran around the city to fight crimes and save people from danger. The hero collaborated with the police force multiple times, was honorable to the point of naivety but he managed to get the job done and was adored by citizens of the city. 

Nobody knew why the hero was called the Kid Flash though. Yes it was obvious that he was young but usually people don't put 'kid' in front of the superhero codes and there was actually an interview done with the hero by the reporter called Iris West, that the hero didn't want to be called 'Kid Flash' but just 'the Flash'.  
Citizens of the city did start to call him just 'the Flash' after the interview was released, it was only that it lasted for about a week, two weeks at tops, and they all returned to calling him 'the Kid Flash' like nothing had happened.  
No one knew why. It was like the whole city was determined to not use the term 'the Flash' to the young hero for an unknown, unconscious mob psychology or an hypnotism and the yellow speedster seemed to resign himself to be called the Kid Flash.  
Len smirked every time he was reminded of that fact when he read the newspaper headline with the Kid Flash on it, the city and its people were brilliantly stubborn and weird that way and he felt strangely proud about it. Yes, his city was a high-maintenance one but it was his high-maintenance city to care for and he did love exquisite puzzles and mysteries that challenged him. 

Anyway, to sum it up, with the Kid flash protecting the city from outside and with Len's meticulous supervision and management, the city was up and running and it was Len's crème de la crème work. He planned, he took rehearsal, he used manipulation and skills to get the job done and maybe some would say their mayor might have been a master thief or some supervillain in another life, but what did they know, right? Len was perfectly happy with himself and the present as it was. 

That was, until, one very crumpled looking, very soaked, and very lost looking guy came to his doorsteps and knocked on one stormy night. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

It was so simple like that.  
Len imagined to this day, what would have happened if he could have just ignored that knocking.  
What would have happened if he didn't answer that knock, opened the door, and met the most wrecked, hurt, angered, yet still breathtakingly beautiful, pair of green eyes that stopped Len's heart even without him noticing.  
But that did not happen and Len did open the door for the man, secretly hiding the gun under his gown and staring down at the rude distrupter who dared to knock the mayor's apartment 3 o'clock in the morning.  
The guy's brown mop of hair was soaked, as well as the rest of his body, his face was so wet and still streams of raindrops were trickling down his face. He looked so wrecked and trying desperately to put himself together and Len would have suspected he was some kind of drug user or something if it had not been for the look in his eyes.  
The man's eyes met Len's and a million emotions just flashed on them in one moment, and Len's breath was unconsciously taken away by it.  
What the hell could have happened to have put that look on a person's face?  
The man, whose face could have looked quite cute and a lot attractive to Len under any other circumstances, crumpled with an expression of million shades between smiling and breaking down. 

"You're here." The crazy guy whispered. Yes, Len decided to call him that because at this point that was the only logical explanation. Len raised his eyebrow and asked, 

"And you are?" 

The man didn't seem to notice Len's speaking and just stared. 

"You're my-" the man whispered, and Len slowly nodded, trying to draw out the answer from the man. 

"I'm your..?" 

Then, like there was some sudden click in the man's brain, the man's expression closed completely. If he had listened closely, Len thought that he could have heard the actual click in the man's face in the silence that stretched between the two of them.  
The man looked lost for a minute, and then finally said, 

"You're... You're my mayor." 

This time it was Len's turn to stare at the other man. 

"What?" 

Len could have sworn that it was not what the man intended to say. The man's face was completely closed off now, he was smiling but it was not a friendly smile, it was closed-off one verging on threatening to lash out if pushed any further and Len knew that smile and somehow, despite knowing the man for about 2 minutes, it seemed completely wrong on the his face. 

"That's- That's it. You're my city's mayor. My mayor." (And did Len hear 'yes, that's good, I'm sticking to it' in a flashed mutter, or was it something he just thought he had heard?) 

And the man said, 

"Yes, I must have knocked on the wrong door, my friend- my friend lives in the building and I must have confused it, sorry about that, have a nice evening." and actually had the gall to to close the door on Len's face. 

Len watched his door close on himself and the next moment he came back to his senses and burst open the door. 

"Ow!!" The man shouted, holding his nose in both hands and glaring at Len. 

"Are you crazy?" Len burst out before he could stop himself and it had been so long since the last time that Len lost his cool in front of strangers, or anyone, and Len glared at the man incredulously. 

"It's not a nice evening, it's 3:30 in the goddamn morning and you did not knock on my door by accident, there are only three residents in this apartment and that's my sister and my best friend and neither of them would know you let alone be friends with you." Len growled. 

"So I'm asking again, who are you?" Len said, taking a full satisfaction that the man's face was not closed-off anymore but flaring. 

"You're unbelievable." The man said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Still not an answer." Len said, not letting the man slip away from him. 

"You wouldn't want to know." The man said, and Len gave his best smirk and said, 

"Try me." 

Then the man closed his eyes for a brief moment and drew out a long breath. Len did NOT notice the man's ridiculously long eyelashes. 

"I'm Barry Allen." 

Then it was like something melted inside that kid. The kid, Barry, smiled, and this time it was Len's turn to be speechless.  
It was a genuine smile, a kind of smile that was determined to fight, try, however impossible the situation was, a smile that made Len forget his breath and just stare.  
And it was a full minute before Len came to his senses and noticed that Barry Allen had left and he was standing on his doorsteps alone, lost for words and looking like an idiot in his pajamas and gown. 

Len imagined to this day, what would have happened if he hadn't opened the door to that crazy guy on a stormy night. How the story might have gone differently.  
Well that was how Len first met Barry Allen and that's how it all started.


	2. Meet the sister

(5 minutes before Len first met Barry) 

 

 

The thunder was deafening on the empty field overlooking Central City. Heavy rain was pouring down, and thunder roared through the air, blowing harsh cold wind through the atmosphere. 

There were only two people standing on the wuthering field, one standing on the ground looking down at the city and the other floating in the air despite the harsh wind and lightning. 

"I can't stay, Barry. You know that." The woman, who was in the air with her red cape blowing in the thunderstorm yelled through the roaring of the wind and the man turned around, looking up at the Supergirl and nodded. 

"Yes, I know. Thank you Kara, for helping me get here."  
"Barry---"

Kara bit her lip, seeing the face of the man called Barry and flew down to catch the man in a crushing hug. 

"Promise to be careful, okay?" She whispered, her voice cracking up as she held him, "Please be careful." 

"I will." Barry said, patting her lightly on the back and grinning. But it didn't help the weight in Kara's stomach, it just made her want to scream and punch things until this was over, because god that smile that Barry put on made her want to cry. 

"I won't let others find out about this, but still you can't use your powers unless you want them to find out." Kara said, finally steeling her will to speak again, and Barry nodded. 

"Good luck, Barry. Please be careful."  
"I will."

Kara kissed him on the cheek, and Barry gave her a last hug and stepped back. 

The wind was howling and everything was blinding, the sound of the storm and the pouring down of the rain like there was a giant hole somewhere up in the sky, and Kara, who was now watching Barry's face smile, couldn't tell if anything was real anymore. 

"Good bye, Kara."

Barry said, and Kara bit her lip, and clenched her fist. The next thing there was a loud boom that was soon covered by the loud roaring of the thunder, and she was gone in a lightning blue wormhole. 

 

Barry watched the empty space where his friend had been before, and then turned around. The city was bright with lights and noises despite the persistent storm and the smell of the rain and brisking wind in the air filled Barry's lungs. 

He didn't know he'd get this far, he didn't think he'd be standing here, right now. But here he was, with no friends left by his side in a world where nobody knew who he was. 

... What to do now? He asked himself, and an unexpected soft laughter burst out from his lips, surprising himself. 

Of course there was only one answer. He already knew what he was going to do. 

... He was going to see Len. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Mick was grumbling by the door when Lisa showed up at the Mayor's office, her hands busy carrying a huge basket of muffins when she spotted him. 

"Hey." Mick nodded to her when she dumped the heavy muffinry to the man, and the man huffed in annoyance as Lisa brushed off the smell of muffin on her perfect dress. 

"What's all this?"

"Adoring gifts from the citizens to my brother," she said rolling her eyes, when when she heard an annoyed huffs and mumbling coming from the room, she raised her eyebrow at him. 

"What's gotten into him?"

"He's been acting crazy since we drove from the house. Talkin' about some crazed thing that knocked on his door the other night." Mick said,"Said he showed up at his doorstep three in the morning and acted all crazy and refused to give him reason when he disappeared on him in a blink." 

Lisa blinked. "What? Who?"

"Dunno. Must have been something because even when he keeps muttering himself about wanting to forget about that crazy incident he can't seem to shut up about it." Mick said, rolling his eyes. 

"Huh." Lisa made a funny face and then pushed past the wooden door. 

"Hello brother mine, I'm here!" She said in a sing-sang voice. 

"Lis." Len nodded, his sharp eyes viewing the neatly arranged papers on the table. He seemed flawless, his suit impeccable as he greeted his sister but Lisa could see the subtle sign of dark circles under her brother's eyes. 

"Rough night?" She asked. 

"Had a crazy person hammering down my door at 3 o'clock in the morning. I've gotten over it." Len said, his voice sounded calm but Lisa and Mick weren't fooled. 

"I heard it was a guy. Did he tell you why he ambushed you last night? Lisa asked. 

"He didn't. Barely gave me his name when I asked him before he disappeared on me. Would have thought I was still dreaming if my front door wasn't dripping with water by the time he was gone." Len said. 

"Was he cute?" The sister asked. 

"What?" Len looked up at her, his face incredulous but his sister was grinning. 

"Mick says you haven't shut up about him since you met him, and you asked his name before he disappeared. You sure you didn't want to chase him and give him back his glass shoe?" 

Mick was snickering next to him when Len gave his friend a glare. 

"He looked like a crazy person, looked absolute mess like a puppy who was just saved from drowning. How could anybody find that attractive?" 

"Well, weakness for puppy eyes do run in our family," Lisa said, and Len groaned at the thought of his sister's boyfriend, the geeky millionaire slash world-renowned inventor Cisco Ramon. That guy was the definition of geeky puppy eyes to which his sister seemed to find irresistible.

Len rolled his eyes."Is that why you're here? To torture me?" 

"That's the solemn duty that's been bestowed on me since the day you've been elected to the office. And since my birth." 

The look Len gave her only made her grin wider. 

"So what was his name? I'd like to see the face of this crazy guy who you're obsessing with." 

"Barry Allen. But it's no use." Len said, flicking over a paper and shrugged. "I've already run through every database of our city and the Starling's in case he was from the neighborhood but it only showed two old men and one kindergartener. He's not from around." 

"Wow." Mick muttered. "Talk about not being obsessed." 

"Hey, watch it. We are Snarts." Lisa said, suddenly in a defense position for her brother but Len was already groaning. 

"We have higher standards for what's obsessive. Our action for searching and conquesting of love can be slightly tougher than the others', but we mean love and that's how I got my Cisco too. No fair if you're accusing Lenny for being such a pathetic obsessive stalkerish person."

Then she turned around and looked so proudly at her brother, and her face looked like 'I got your back, bro.' but Len seemed so not impressed. 

"He said nothing of the sort and I feel like you're using imaginary words of Mick's to attack me." Len said dryly and Lisa gave him a wink. 

"So anyway, as interesting at this all was, I've actually come here to talk about business." Lisa said, her face still hurting from all those grinning,"Dinner tonight? Cisco's cooking." 

"I have-" Len started, but Lisa stopped her sister right there. 

"You have no schedule. Whatsoever. I've already told Patty to clear your schedule and she was more than happy to do that for me." 

"Why would she do that? She works for me." Len said with gritted teeth. 

"I'm influential that way." Lisa cooed and flicked her hair with authority. 

"So, dinner, at 7, our place. No excuse this time, you'll get Kid Flash's help if the traffic is heavy or the city would have find a new mayor." 

Len shook his head but there was exasperated smile threatening his lips. Lisa smiled too, blew him a kiss and strode out of the office. 

"You know she's going to use that poor bastard of a boyfriend of hers to find that Barry guy, you know that right?" Mick said, when the door shut. 

Of course Len knew it, she was probably texting furiously to her boyfriend right now to make the billionaire genius tech-guy to search and hunt down one Barry Allen right now. 

The brain and heart of the world-class technology and science of the city would be leashed to follow Lisa Snart's orders, and neither one of them would be surprised if the said Barry Allen was to be found tied and blind-folded at the family dinner by 7 pm. 

Len had a horrible feeling that this might blow out of proportion right in front of his face. 

Turns out, he was viciously, disgustingly, correct.


	3. An angel of death with bambi eyes haunts the mayor

Lisa thought she was going to find that Barry guy soon. Her boyfriend was a renowned science genius who made half of the breaking discoveries in physics in the past decade and as the sister/official counselor of the mayor's office and being the awesome Lisa Snart herself, the task of finding a guy didn't seem like a challenge at all. 

Within the five minutes she first text her boyfriend about that mystery guy, she received from Cisco a rather blurred, yet good enough to see the cute lips and gorgeous cheekbones of the man. 

'Aren't you a cuty', she cooed at the picture on her phone, excited at the anticipation of hunting down this wide-eyed adorableness and interrogating him. 

Anyway, how hard can a manhunt be these days? It was like taking lunch money from her brother and her boyfriend. 

...Turns out, she couldn't have been more wrong. 

"... Still nothing?" Mick said, after a full week passed since the day Lisa walked out of her brother's office with the name of the mystery man. 

Lisa, and her boyfriend whose dark circles have climbed down from under his eyes who were holding onto the Jitters coffee like a life line, both shot the bodyguard a disgusted look. Mick snickered, seeing Snarts frustrated in the rare occasions that they didn't get their ways was always so amusing. 

"Now get off from my couch you two, and let me get you two zombies something to eat. You two look like shit." Len said as he entered the office from the adjoining room, grabbing his jacket. 

Lisa threw her brother a nasty glare but Len just smirked. Lisa muttered something fast under her breath and gracefully stood up. Then she managed to peel her boyfriend off from the couch and led the wobbling billionaire to the door. 

"This isn't over yet, Lenny," Lisa said as they climbed down the stairs of the city hall, heading to the parked black car on the street. 

Len huffed and led his sister and her boyfriend to the car, when somethings happened all at once. 

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, and as they turned around at the noise, Len barely saw a blue lightning heading his way before a guy whose face was hidden under a cap threw himself over him. The guy was struck with the full blast of the lightning and by the time Mick was done frying the assaulter, Len, Lisa and Cisco were all gaping down at the guy on the ground. 

"Oh my god, is he dead?" Cisco yelped, he has already pushed the panic button on his phone and the 911 was already on their way, but the guy was already coughing and standing up. 

"Don't move, you're seriously hurt." Len said, trying to make the guy lie down but he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'll be on my way."

"What?" Cisco said incredulously next to him but as he spoke the injuries on Barry's body were already rapidly healing. 

"You're a meta?" Len asked, but then Lisa yelped and punched the guy on the chest, making him yelp and be thrown back to the ground. 

"Lisa!" Both men yelled in surprise but Lisa was pointing her finger at the guy, "It's him!!" She shouted dramatically. 

Len had to roll his eyes at her but couldn't help but gape at the man on the ground, his cap thrown off from the force and looked like an exact incarnation of the deer caught in headlight. 

"Oh my god. It IS him!" Cisco also whispered, and the guy, Barry, Barry Allen, was smiling sheepishly up at them. 

"Um, hello?" Barry said, cautiously smiling up at the three people surrounding him.

"Hello? HELLO?!" Lisa yelled, stepping toward him and Cisco and Barry both flinched, "I've spent the last week working my ass off searching for you and hunting you down, and you say HELLO?" 

"Technically, you worked MY ass off searching and hunting him down---" Cisco said, but Lisa gave him a death glare and he quickly shut up. Lisa was starting to rain down hell on Barry when Len raised his hand and stopped her. 

"You," Len said, looking at Barry's eyes and feeling that same knot forming in his gut. 

"Why did you save me?" Len said, his eyes trained on the Barry's face and Barry shrugged. 

"I didn't save you." Barry said, suspiciously avoiding Len's eyes. 

Len narrowed his eyes at him. 

"... You just literally threw yourself at me to save me from that attack." Len said. "You did save me." 

"Don't flatter yourself." Barry huffed. "You were in my way, and that's it." He said, now fully recovered and stood up, facing the three. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and your friend seems to have something to say." Barry said, nodding over their shoulder and they turned, and saw Mick handing over cuffed, half-fried and scared-to-death assaulter to the police. 

"You still haven't-" Lisa said, turning back to Barry and was met with empty space where Barry was standing. 

"... He's gone." Cisco said, looking around bewildered. Len blinked, and also looked around but there was no hint that there was a man standing a moment before. 

"Maybe he really is a ghost." Cisco whispered, and Lisa pinched him.

"Ow!" Cisco said, but Len wasn't paying attention to him. Though he down right refused to believe in superstitious things, he felt haunted too. 

Maybe the world had an odd sense of humor and decided to gift him his very own personal ghost. With a face of an angel and eyes that made Len's stomach twist with unexpected, inexplicable feeling. 

 

**** 

 

"Maybe he's some kind of guardian angel for Len." Cisco said after a week passed since that memorable day, and Len, who was barely visible behind the pile of paper works on the desk, glared daggers at him. 

"What?"

Cisco shrugged. "He saved your life like hundred times this week." 

"He didn't save me," Len growled, and Mick made a huff sound of laughter but Len didn't care. 

"He likes to hit, ram, run against me so that I could avoid a slightly bad situation and get a bruise from being hit, rammed, run against BY him." 

"Umm." Cisco said, looking a little sorry and amused, "I'm sorry?" 

Len glared at him again but it didn't make him feel any better. God it has been a weird hellish week for Len, he faced numerous dangers like a drunk driver losing his control of the car and running toward him, or a sign on the building fell above his head and so on, and every time, this Barry, came out of nowhere, and saved Len. If by saving he means ramming him ruthlessly with his whole body and making him tumble down the street. 

"He's not a guardian angel, he's more like an angel of death." Len said, his shoulder still sore from being rammed by the guy exactly three hours earlier. Barry saved him from being hit by a falling brick and disappeared again, saying things like Len was in his way again. 

It was like being hit by a gangly bambi constantly, only in his case the bambi was 6'1 tall. The papers were buzzing with Len's newfound hilarious falls and everyday he received morning papers with humiliating pictures of himself. 

"This has to stop." Len said, looking down again yet another picture of himself looking ridiculous. He has been carefully building himself as this perfect (and slightly feared) mayor image (no matter how many times Lisa rolled her eyes and said he wasn't fooling nobody) and he wasn't going to lose that just because some crazy man with beautiful hazel green eyes decided to ruin his life. 

Len put down the paper and looked up. Lisa and Cisco were looking up at him from the chairs and Len slowly grinned, his wheels already turning to come up with meticulous plans. 

"Let's take him down." Len said, and it was on.


	4. I already do

"So you want to hunt down this cute guy for your brother," Julian said, looking puzzled and slightly disturbed when he saw the footage of the security cameras that showed various images of Barry. 

Caitlin who also received the images of the mystery man on her I-pad raised her eyebrow and Hartley grinned at Lisa. 

"It's... really sweet of you?" Julian said and Lisa smiled hugely. 

"Aww, thank you." Lisa said. 

"It wasn't a compliment Lis, and it's not sweet of her anything." Len said, when Lisa smiled at the scientist. Hartley, who was also visiting Len's office was smirking at Cisco, who had a seriously dark circles down his eyes. 

"And you couldn't help them find him?" Hartley said, his glee evident in his voice. 

"Please, be my guest." Cisco said, gesturing toward the computer and Hartley sauntered forward. 

"Do you really think adding Hartley to our team is a good idea?" Mick whispered to Lisa and Lisa shrugged. 

 

*** 

 

First they tried to wait for yet another inevitable bad luck that Len seemed not able to shake off these days. 

Lisa and Hartley would lay low around Len, waiting for something bad to happen and oh it did happen, and again, and yet again, and every time they tried to catch Barry after he saved Len(by yet again throwing him off the pavement unceremoniously with a full body head-butt, Len yelled, 'Come on!') but somehow, Barry kept slipping between their fingers and managed to run away. 

"HOW?" Lisa yelled, looking just as frustrated as her brother who was yet again recovering from a humiliating fall down. 

"I mean, HOW?" She said again, and everybody who by now at this point, wanted like they just wanted to sleep. Even Hartley had that same dark circles down his eyes, which made Cisco grin so happily whenever he saw his archnemesis/friend. 

"Oh, bite me." Hartley would say every time he caught Cisco grinning at his exhausted self. 

"Am I the only one getting scared by your friends?" Julian asked Caitlin one day, and Caitlin was so busy studying the fast healing images on her I-pad that she barely heard what he said. 

"Yes the speed healing of his body is really fascinating---- Huh, what?" She said, finally looking up after full five minutes passed since he asked that question. Another set of that treacherous dark circles has blossomed down her eyes and Julian shuddered. 

 

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" He muttered to himself, looking around at the office where the mayor looked like a mummy covered in pain relief patch, his sister looked like a vengeful witch, Hartley and Cisco looked like computer zombies and Caitlin slept hugging her I-pad. 

"Yeah, something's definitely gonna happen." Julian muttered. 

 

*** 

 

And it happened. 

"Finally!" Hartley yelled, his fist bumping up in the air and Barry gaped at all of them, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlight. 

"You shot gold at your own brother!" Barry said incredulously, and Lisa was smiling so hugely and didn't even care of the accusation. 

"It was the only logical way." Lisa said, shrugging like shooting Len in the face with her gold power was nothing. 

"You shot at your own brother!" Barry said again, his body covered in gold which was now melting away except for the cuffs around his wrists. 

"And you're arresting me?!" Barry shouted, his voice indignant and Len huffed. 

"You're not registered in any meta data available, you've assaulted me 124 times," 

"To save you!" Barry shouted, and Len raised his eyebrow with a smirk. 

"And here I thought I was just in your way." 

Barry shut his mouth and instead seemed to decide to focus his rage on glaring at Len. It was like having a 1 week old puppy glaring at him. It made Len want to pull his invisible pigtail even more. 

"Now, it's time for the truth." Len said, looking at Barry who was looking down at the cuffs on his wrist like a three year old looked at his ice cream fallen on the asphalt. Len mentally steeled his mind not to fall for that look again. 

"You don't seem to be able to stop yourself from throwing yourself at me," Len said, and Hartley whispered, 'I wouldn't mind that throwing himself at me anytime' and Caitlin shushed him. Len didn't takes his eyes off Barry. 

"What do you want to know?" Barry said, and the slight waver of his voice almost made Len want to just let him go, ease that unspoken tension from his shoulder, but Len stood his ground. He knew how to handle an interrogation. He was slowly but surely getting to Barry's nerves. 

"I want to know who you are. Why you keep saving me and then disappear. Why you pretend like you're not just throwing yourself between danger and me again and again saving my life while putting yours in danger." Len said. 

"Maybe I'm a crazy person." Barry bit out, his eyes on fire and looking directly at Len's challengingly. "Maybe I like to do crazy stuffs and stalk people. Shouldn't that be the first reason anyone would come up with?" Barry said, and Len knew he got him. He knew this guy was going to play this card. 

"You're not registered in any meta system, let alone any system around the world. Cisco checked," Len said before Barry could open his mouth to protest, "There's no record of your birth, or any hint that you've existed until last week, when you showed up at my doorstep. So, let me ask you again," Len said. "Who are you?" 

Len waited. Everybody was holding their breath and watching the two of them. Barry seemed to hold his breath, then closed his eyes. Len could see the long lashes on his eyes fluttering, and then finally Barry opened his eyes, his eyes once again green and taking Len's breath away. 

"I'm Barry Allen." Barry said, and Len waited. Barry took a deep breath, and bit his lip, then continued like he knew the fight was over. 

"I'm a speedster from Earth 1, I traveled through dimension and space to get here, so yes I didn't exist here until last week. I knew all of you from where I came from, and you were all very important people to me. So that's why I've been helping you when I saw you in danger." Barry said. 

Everybody fell silent, their mouths hanging in the air. 

"You're from another... wait, you're a speedster?" Julian asked, and Barry shrugged. 

"I was the Flash where I came from." 

"But you can't be the Flash," Len said, and Barry rolled his eyes. 

"I know, there's Kid Flash protecting this city now, but I really was-" 

"No, you can't be the Flash because you're SLOW." Len said, and Barry gaped at him like he just slapped him in the face. 

"What? Yes I am!" 

"You can't even flash yourself out of danger, you have to ram me out of the way every time I get in danger. You just got hit by the car yesterday when you couldn't avoid it after you butted me out of the way." Len said. 

"That was-- I was---" 

Barry fumed and it was both amusing and adorable at the same time, and Barry finally huffed, and somehow looked suddenly exhausted. 

"That's because I can't use my powers here." Barry said. 

"Yeah, right." Mick snorted, and Barry glared at him but there was no more heat in his eyes. 

"Why can't you use your powers here?" Cisco asked, and Barry shrugged. 

"I can't, they'll find me." 

"Who are 'they'? Are you being hunted by your enemies?" Caitlin asked, and Barry shook his head. 

"I'm hiding from both my friends and my enemies. And they'll find out where I am if I use my powers." 

Cisco blinked as realization dawned on him. 

"You missed several close calls saving him these last week, you'd really rather die than use your powers?"

The scientist asked incredulously and Barry answered without a beat. 

"Yes." 

Len looked at him, like everyone else who were looking at the new speedster. They couldn't even prove if Barry was telling the truth but somehow, everyone knew that he was. 

"So, the question is," Lisa said, finally breaking the silence. "What are you going to do with him?" Lisa asked, turning around to face Len and everybody looked around at him. 

Len was looking at Barry, who was looking straight at Len with that same defiance and challenge in his eyes but yet somehow so desperate, somehow so kind. 

"....All right, We'll take him." Len said, sighing and Lisa raised her fist in the air and yelled, "YES!!! You won't regret this, Lenny." 

"Believe me sister," Len said, looking at his friends surrounding Barry excitedly and throwing questions at him, "I already do."


End file.
